


unexpected

by softuchiha



Series: one hundred words [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Newborn Children, Pink Haired Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: Sasuke is really surprised when his new baby isn't your Typical Uchiha™ kid.





	unexpected

To say Sasuke was excited to meet his newborn child would be an understatement.

When he finally did, he sure wasn’t expecting that.

Yes, he knew they were having a boy, but _that_ little boy couldn’t possibly be his son, could he?

When Sakura looked up at him, she started to giggle.

“You can come closer,” Sakura grinned.

He carefully approached them, unsure of what to think.

Taking a better look at the small, pink-haired baby wrapped up in his wife’s arms, he was, then, without a doubt, extremely pleased.

The small smile on his lips was proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first drabble of the series I'm starting, so I'm kind of nervous. Let me know what you think of this one!  
> I personally love the idea of a pink haired Uchiha boy running around, so if you think I should write more stuff about that, just say the word.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
